


Something Beautiful

by Quagswagging



Series: Gift Fic Monday [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M, Modeling, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: The first time Lando met Charles, he was terrified. He was a starting artist, whilst Charles's art gallery was famous and prestigious. But even though their rough start, they become something special.something beautiful
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Series: Gift Fic Monday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730953
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frawst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frawst/gifts).



> Made this for the incredible frawst (fraaawst on tumblr) who always makes incredible aesthetics for so many people in this fandom. I figured they'd be more than deserving for a gift fic ;)
> 
> This is inspired by headcanons I did a while ago on tumblr, which the giftee made an incredible aesthetic of!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I had a blast writing it, and Lando/Charles just have my heart!

The first time Lando met Charles, he was terrified. He had never shown his work to anyone but teachers and friends, and to go to a gallery and show his portfolio there was more than just a little scary. He was clutching the binder of pictures - most of his paintings were too big to bring with him easily - to his chest, tapping his fingers against the cover anxiously as he stood across the street from the gallery. It was a rather well-known place, and Lando knew he was lucky to even get a meeting. But it did put more pressure on his shoulders. 

A flurry of black silks and chiffon walked over to the door, pulling it open and waving at Lando from across the street.

"Mister Norris? We're ready for you!" The man called and Lando felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. He quickly crossed the road and came face to face with the man, who from up close, was absolutely beautiful.

"H-hi, I'm Lando." He said, looking anywhere but the blue-green eyes lined with kohl. There were several rings on the hand the man held out, and Lando pretended to inspect them instead of having eye contact. 

"I'm Charles Leclerc, I am the owner of _Pins a Roulettes_ " the man said. "I heard a lot of praise about your work. Please, come in." The man added gently. He sounded nice, friendly even, and Lando dared to bring his eyes up to look at him momentarily.

"Thank you." He muttered, slipping past the man and into the gallery. The gallery consisted of two large, open spaces parallel to each other. The left hall consisted mostly of statues and sculptures, with a workshop in the back where Lando had heard Charles still worked occasionally. The other hall was slightly larger, and filled with paintings. There were a lot of nooks and crannies to fit more paintings, but it was still tasteful. Lando stopped in front of a painting he recognized.

"Ah yes, Kevin is like your mentor, right?" Charles asked, also turning to the painting of a male torso covered in flowers. Lando nodded.

"Yeah, he has taught me a lot." He whispered. Charles hummed.

"Good. If you're even half as good as he is, this meeting should go really well." Charles said, placing a hand on the back of Lando's shoulder to lead him along to a small office.

"Please, sit." Charles smiled, sitting across from him at a narrow table. Lando moved his legs anxiously as he sat down, smiling shakily at the gallery owner. Charles gave him a soothing smile.

"Can I see your work, sweetie?" He asked. Lando blinked humbly and then almost threw his portfolio in Charles's direction. Charles caught it and opened the book, skimming through.

"It looks amazing." He mumbled, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"I'm still learning." Lando said shakily. Charles looked up.

"Your work is really, really good Lando." Charles praised. Lando's eyes widened.

"It is?" He asked wearily. Charles nodded.

“Don’t doubt yourself. You have talent.” he spoke gently, reaching over to touch the younger man’s hand. Lando knew that he should be focused on getting his work shown here, on getting an exhibition. But all he could think about - looking at those kinds blue-green eyes, at those plush pink lips shimmering lightly with lipgloss and the unruly dark hair - was how he had finally found his muse.

~~~~

Lando and Charles grew closer the longer they knew each other. Charles almost always had at least one or two of Lando’s works on display and Lando was still in disbelief at how popular his paintings had gotten. He still went to the gallery at least once or twice a week, to see what was happening with his works and to show Charles the progress on the paintings he was working on. He would never admit it to the Monégasque, but most of his works now were based on him. Charles was just beautiful and so, so kind, and Lando couldn’t help but want to capture him on canvas. 

“This is beautiful!” Charles sighed as he unwrapped the painting Lando had brought, depicted a face made up entirely of _wisteria_ , twisting vines which sprouted beautiful flowers that looked like they were raining down on the soil. The flowers were a soft blue colour, the colour of Charles’s eyes when he was calm and at ease.

“Who is it?” Charles asked, fingers ghosting over the paint. “He looks familiar.” he added with a thoughtful frown on his face. Lando swallowed thickly.

“Oh, it’s no one.” he muttered awkwardly, avoiding Charles’s eyes again. Charles chuckled softly, touching Lando’s cheek.

“Lando, you always avoid my eyes when I’m making you anxious. What is wrong, mon chéri?” he asked softly. Lando swallowed thickly, peeking up at Charles through his lashes.

“It’s you… on the painting.” he blurted out. “I’m so sorry if this is weird, I’ll take it home again.” he mumbled. Charles was staying very quiet, looking down on the painting. He stopped Lando when the man tried to lift the canvas off the table, his fingers curling around Lando’s.

“I’m flattered.” he said softly, before leaning in to press a soft kiss to Lando’s cheek. Lando instantly went tomato red, eyes wide as he glanced at the gallery owner.

“You don’t mind?” he asked Charles softly. Charles smiled and shook his head.

“It’s beautiful.” he whispered. “I’d actually like to buy this off you directly? I would give it a permanent place in the gallery, or in my home." Charles said, turning to Lando. Lando's lips parted in a surprised expression.

"You can have it." He said instantly. "As a gift." He added with a nod. It felt wrong accepting money from someone who had done so much for him. Charles smiled and kissed Lando's cheek a second time.

"Let me take you out for dinner then." Charles said instantly. "As a thank you. And then we can discuss your upcoming full exhibition." He said. Lando blushed.

"Okay." He muttered softly. "I'd like that."

~~~~~

Lando wore his best, and only, suit to dinner with Charles. He was a bit embarrassed when Charles was a bit less formally dressed than him with tight black pants and a black shirt with a mesh overlay covered in flowers. 

"You look beautiful." Charles said as he got up from the table - Lando might have arrived a bit too late after worrying over which tie to wear - to give Lando a tight hug. Lando happily hugged back and kissed Charles's cheek as he pulled away, just hoping Charles wouldn't mind him doing so. Charles only grinned and gestured for him to sit down. 

"I'm glad you wanted to join me today." Charles said softly whilst they were eating dessert, "We should have done this ages ago." he said. Lando nodded, scraping the last remnants of his chocolate soufflé off his plate.

“It was nice.” he answered softly. Charles chuckled and reached out to brush some leftover chocolate off Lando’s cheek. For the first time since they met, Lando had the opportunity to properly look at the Monégasque, to really study his details, and it only made him want to paint the man even more.

“Ask me.” Charles whispered, leaning forward slightly. Lando sighed, feeling hesitant even though Charles already knew what his question was.

“Will you pose for me?” he asked quietly, a soft pink blush spreading over his cheeks. Charles reached out to touch his hand. 

“I want nothing more.” 

~~~~~~

Charles came over to Lando’s apartment the very next day, dressed in another flowy, flowery outfit. He kissed Lando’s cheek again as he came in, and Lando couldn’t help but smile at the small gesture. 

“Where and how do you want me?” Charles said simply, and Lando almost choked on his breath.

“I…” he stuttered, before pointing at the sofa in the centre of his art room. Charles walked over, looking around as he went. Some of Lando’s pieces were on the walls or in rows settled against them, but Charles had already seen all of them. The thing the Monégasque seemed most interested in was everything but the paintings.

“You live here alone?” Charles asked. Lando shook his head.

“I have a roommate, Max, but he is staying over with his boyfriend today. Kevin used to live here but well, I think you know that by now he has moved in with Nico.” Lando muttered. Charles chuckled.

“It was about time.” he said with a smile, taking a seat on the sofa. Lando pulled his easel with a fresh canvas closer to the sofa, and got out his paints. Charles sprawled back against the sofa, eying Lando curiously.

"Do you want me to take anything off?" Charles asked. Lando swallowed thickly.

"M-maybe your top?" I think I'll paint you from the waist up." Lando said, already starting to sketch out some basic shapes. Charles nodded and shrugged his shirt off, messing up his hair a little. Lando smiled and got up.

"Sit still, like this." He said, placing his hands on Charles's torso to push him back a little. Charles's skin broke out in good bumps and he shuddered lightly.

"Sorry, my hands are always cold." Lando chuckled. Charles smiled shyly.

"No, your hands are warm." He whispered, pushing up onto his elbows. Lando swallowed thickly.

"But you're shivering." Lando said, carding his fingers through Charles's hair to rearrange it. Charles gave him a small smile.  
"It's because you are with me." Charles whispered, tilting his chin up to be closer to Lando. Lando let out a shaky breath, nudging his nose against Charles's.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. Charles smiled.

"I thought you were going to paint me." He told Lando softly. Lando smiled shakily, kneeling on the sofa at Charles's side.

"I ehm…" he whispered. "I'd like to kiss you first if that's okay." He added quietly. Charles nodded.

"I'd like that too." He smiled. Lando sighed and crawled over Charles, blushing when he realised he was now straddling Charles's lips.

"I knew the first day we met you'd be my muse." Lando whispered, their lips briefly brushing together. Charles chuckled, arms wrapping around Lando's waist.

"I knew we'd be _something beautiful_ " he answered, kissing Lando more firmly. Lando sighed against his lips, fingers tangling in Charles's hair as he parted his lips eagerly. Charles tugged on Lando's shirt too, getting impatient until finally their chests were pressed together, bare, warm skin touching as they continued to kiss tenderly. 

Lando did end up painting Charles that day, and the few days after. The painting depicted a man sprawled back against a bed of red carnations, torso bare and kiss swollen lips parted. Flowers were hiding most part of Charles's face, to hide his identity, but Charles noted one day, after the painting had been hung in the gallery, that every freckle and dip of Charles's body had been depicted accurately, down to the small scar on his hip bone.

It was Lando's favourite, and most well known piece. But Charles never parted with it.

 _Something Beautiful_ , as the painting was called, always hung in the centre of the gallery. And even if Lando was away abroad at another exhibition - which had gotten increasingly more regular with Lando's increasing fame - the painting was Charles's reminder that his Lando would return to him. 

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
